FIG. 1 depicts telecommunications system 100 in the prior art. System 100 comprises terminals 101-1 through 101-H, wherein H is a positive integer; gateway 103; and enterprise servers 104-1 through 104-I, wherein I is a positive integer, interconnected as shown. Each terminal 101-h, for h=1 through H, is associated with user 102-h. 
Telecommunications terminal 101-h, wherein h has a value of between 1 and H, inclusive, is a wireless device, such as a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a Smartphone, a softphone with WiFi connectivity, and so forth. Terminal 101-h, as a client device, provides access to both enterprise services and other telecommunications services, such as voice calling, to user 102-h. The enterprise services include email, voice mail, web access, and presence-based services. These services are available through one or more servers, such as enterprise servers 104-1 through 104-I. Gateway 103 provides terminals 101-1 through 101-H controlled access to the enterprise services available through servers 104-1 through 104-I. Gateway 103 controls interaction between terminal 101-h and the enterprise servers such that access to the associated enterprise services is provided securely.
Users 102-1 through 102-H are, for example, enterprise mobile workers who may be traveling, telecommuting, or otherwise in a location remote from the enterprise itself. Such users generally want to be able to access enterprise services from their wireless devices. Extending enterprise services to these users in a mobility environment can yield substantial improvements in productivity, at least in part through communication that is more efficient and by supporting collaboration among groups.
Presence-based (or “presence-aware”) communications is an emerging area that is transforming how mobile enterprise workers communicate and interact with each other. Communications that are based on presence monitor the availability of a worker for determining the best way to contact the worker and to utilize the worker's expertise, for example, to address an issue for a customer. Referring to FIG. 1, telecommunications terminal 101-h can determine its user's availability, for example, by monitoring the user's terminal-related activity. Each of terminals 101-1 through 101-H continually reports its user's changing availability to one or more of the enterprise servers responsible for tracking presence status. The responsible servers, in turn, report out the changing availabilities of the various users to terminals 101-1 through 101-H.
In some applications, enterprise mobile workers communicate and interact constantly with enterprise services and their fellow group members. Consequently, pure client/server communications can result in a large amount of data traffic that is chronically present between the client telecommunications terminals and the enterprise servers. In addition, if communications between many clients and their enterprise servers rely on each user's presence, then the determination, processing, and tracking of presence by the servers can load up the communications links between the reporting terminals to the servers, as well as the servers themselves.
What is needed is a way to reduce the overall data traffic between clients and servers while still providing for client/server communications when required.